You are my Cleo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "You're starting to scare me. Maybe I should leave now..." says Cleo. "Are you afraid of me...? It's just me, the same Rikki you've known for 5 years. C'mon, sit down make yourself comfortable." says Rikki.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

><p><strong>You are my Cleo<strong>

**Cleo Sertori is swimming ( in mermaid form of course ) to Mako Island.**

"What...?" says Cleo when she get to the moon cave and sees Rikki waiting for her.

"Hi, Cleo!" says Rikki with a smile.

Rikki is in human form, wearing the red dress that Zane gave her.

"Rikki, how did you know I was gonna come here? And why are you wearing that dress?" says Cleo.

"I wanted to look good for you." says Rikki as if it was obvious.

"Me? You don't have to dress up for me. I'm a simple girl and your best friend. I don't get why you see a need to wear clothes like that just for me." says Cleo.

"Let me give you a clue. Does this view look nice, baby?" says Rikki as she spread her legs a bit so that it's clear that she's not wearing panties.

"You're starting to scare me. Maybe I should leave now..." says Cleo.

"Are you afraid of me...? It's just me, the same Rikki you've known for 5 years. C'mon, sit down make yourself comfortable." says Rikki.

"Sure...if you explain what's going on. It's mid-day so you're clearly not under the curse of the moon and you don't seem drunk." says Cleo.

"Hmm, where to begin? Okay...a few months ago, Zane and me broke up and you and Lewis are no longer together so I'm free to seduce my real true love now." says Rikki.

"You've met a new guy?" says Cleo.

"No, my true love is a girl..." says Rikki in a soft sweet tone. "...and her name's Cleo."

"You like me? Like really like me?" says Cleo.

"Oh yeah, sweetie." says Rikki. "I've had a huge crush on you since we first met, but I didn't wanna hit on you back then, cause I thought I was weird for being into girls."

"You are bi then...?" says Cleo.

"Mmm, totally bi." says Rikki. "I like both dudes and chicks, though if you become my own babe, I'll never break up with you. I'll love you forever."

"Rikki, not to break your heart or anything like that, but I'm straight." says Cleo.

"Awww, you could never break my heart that easy. Me is badass and I think you're bi too." says Rikki.

"No, me is straight. I've never had a crush on a girl." says Cleo.

"You sure? I know you want me, girl." says Rikki as she gives Cleo a sexy kiss on the mouth.

"Uh...please don't do that..." says Cleo as she begin to cry.

Cleo transform into human form.

"I've always wanted to touch you here." says Rikki as she gently and slowly slide her left hand down Cleo's pants and put 2 fingers into Cleo's pussy.

"Ah! Please take it easy...me is a virgin." says Cleo.

"So you love this?" says Rikki.

"No, but you're much more powerful than me so I can't make you stop..." says Cleo in a weak tone, still crying.

"Wow! Sexy. I'm in command." says Rikki with a warm erotic smile.

Rikki slowly slide her fingers back and forth and back and forth in Cleo's soft pussy.

"Mmmm, oh my gosh!" moans Cleo, now turned on by what Rikki does to her.

"Yes, I made you horny." says Rikki, very happy.

"Yes you did, Rikki." whisper Cleo.

"Do I play with your pussy as good as Lewis did, baby?" says Rikki.

"Much better, Rikki. So much better." moans Cleo.

"Awesome, but not much of a surprise, cause I have so much experience from playing with my own perfect pussy." says Rikki.

"I wanna touch it." says Cleo.

"Go right ahead and touch it then." says Rikki, all casual.

With a cute smile on her face, Cleo put her hand under Rikki's dress and gently rub her sexy pussy.

"Holy shit, such nice smooth hands you have, Cleo. So sexy. Now please push a finger inside." says Rikki.

Cleo seem shy and close to tears again, but then she suddenly push 2 fingers into Rikki's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! Right there, baby. Very sexy." moans Rikki with pleasure.

The 2 friends keep playing with each other's pussy.

40 minutes later.

"Shit, yes! Fucking awesome!" moans Rikki with pleasure as she get a huge sexy orgasm.

"Mmm, oh yes!" moans Cleo as she get an orgasm too.

"Cleo, that was really sexy. Thanks, girl." says Rikki with a bright smile.

"I enjoyed it too. Seems like I'm bi after all. I got an orgasm from sexy play with a girl." says Cleo.

"Yeah. I knew you were bi, just like me." says Rikki. "You are so sexy and hot, Cleo my baby."

"Rikki...does this mean that you and me are dating now?" says Cleo.

"Oh yeah, totally. Cleo Sertori, you're my new baby." says Rikki as she give Cleo a hug.

"Yay!" says Cleo like a little kid.

"Mmmm, sexy like hell." says Rikki with a sensual smile. "You are my Cleo."

After 5 years, Rikki finally has her beautiful sweet adorable Cleo. Their love is strong and awesome. So nice!

**The End.**


End file.
